Growing Storm!
Growing Storm! is an original unit song performed by Kasuga Mirai, Ibuki Tsubasa, Nanao Yuriko, Makabe Mizuki, and Mochizuki Anna as the unit Otome storm!. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kanpeki janai watashi-tachi desu Kore kara hajimaru… Atarashii nakama to atsumatta Oshaberi de hashai da no saisho dake Hajimete no SUTEEJI wa ookikute Omowazu iki o nonda no Mazuwa renshuu ganbatte ikoo Mouichido yatte miyoo Nayanda! Kidzuita! Aiketsu shitara onakasuitaa! Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi Aserazu jikkuri chousen shiyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi da mon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! Mirai no kaze wa itsudatte Watashi-tachi ni mukatte fuku “Otome SUTOOMU!” Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! Akogare no senpai to kyouen Ureshikute hashai da no saisho dake Hajimaru to omottara choukinchou Shinkokyuu shite RIRAKKUSU Sonna toki ni watasareta no wa Senpai no MESSEEJI Yuuki! Kangeki! Moete kichaimashita yo minnaa! Hitorihitori wa koseiteki demo Kokoro o hitotsu ni awasete miyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi da mon Mugendai no kanousei arun da! Mazuwa RAIBU ganbatte ikoo Enryoku de yatte miyoo Utatte! Odotte! Omoi no mama hyougen shiyoo! Hitorihitori wa koseiteki demo Kokoro o hitotsu ni awasete miyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi da mon Bugendai no kanouseii Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi Aserazu jikkuri chousen shiyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi da mon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! Mirai no kaze wa itsudatte Watashi-tachi ni mukatte fuku “Otome SUTOOMU!” Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! |-| Kanji= カンペキじゃない私たちです これから　始まる… 新しい仲間と集まった お喋りでハシャいだの最初だけ 初めてのステージは大きくて 思わず息を呑んだの まずは練習ガンバっていこー もう一度やってみよー 悩んだ！　気付いた！ 解決したらお腹すいたー！ いつも通りの自然体で良い 焦らず　じっくり　挑戦しよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん だから今も成長中です！ 未来の風はいつだって 私たちに向かって吹く “乙女ストーム！”いくぞ 世界中　巻き込む嵐！ あこがれの先輩と共演 嬉しくてハシャいだの最初だけ 始まると思ったら超緊張 深呼吸してリラックス そんな時に渡されたのは 先輩のメッセージ 勇気！　感激！ 燃えてきちゃいましたよみんなー！ 一人一人は個性的でも 心を　ひとつに　合わせてみよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん 無限大の可能性あるんだ！ まずはライブガンバっていこー 全力でやってみよー 歌って！　踊って！ 思いのまま表現しよー！ 一人一人は個性的でも 心を　ひとつに　合わせてみよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん 無限大の可能性ー いつも通りの自然体で良い 焦らず　じっくり　挑戦しよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん だから今も成長中です！ 未来の風はいつだって 私たちに向かって吹く “乙女ストーム！”いくぞ 世界中　巻き込む嵐！ |-| English= It's not perfect, but it's us! This is the beginning... Meeting with my new friends and just talking and having fun was only the beginning Our first stage was so big that my breath was taken away First, let's do well in lessons Then, do it one more time! We were troubled! Then I realized! We can't come to a solution on empty stomachs! Your normal stance is alright Take your time and don't rush, now let's go We aren't perfect, we're just girls That's why we're still growing! The wind of the future is always blowing on us "Otome Storm!" will go and take the world by storm! Co-starring with our admired seniors and happily having fun is only the beginning If you think of it as the first step, it's super stressful Take a deep breath and relax! At that time, I remembered our seniors' message Bravery! Inspiration! I'm fired up, everyone! We all have our little quirks, but let's make our hearts one! We aren't perfect, we're just girls So we have infinite possibility! First, do our best at lives Give it all our strength Sing! Dance! Let's express ourselves! We all have our little quirks, but let's make our hearts one! We aren't perfect, we're just girls So the possibilities are endless! Your normal stance is alright Take your time and don't rush, now let's go We aren't perfect, we're just girls That's why we're still growing! The wind of the future is always blowing on us "Otome Storm!" will go and take the world by storm! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Otome storm!) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Kasuga Mirai) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Mochizuki Anna) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Visual Edition (sung by: Nanao Yuriko) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Ibuki Tsubasa) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kasuga Mirai Category:Ibuki Tsubasa Category:Nanao Yuriko Category:Makabe Mizuki Category:Mochizuki Anna